Ahí Y En El Mundo Real
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Suguha supone que podrá soportarlo, pero al mirar a Recon observarlas con esos ojos verdes llenos de adoración… bueno, simplemente el pensar que él estará ahí con ella, que nunca la dejará sola –ni en el juego, ni en la vida real-, al pensar en eso se convence de que, efectivamente, logrará superarlo. Spoiler.


**Título: Ahí y en el mundo real.**  
**Personaje Principal: **Suguha Kirigaya.  
**Género: **Drama, Romance.  
**Palabras: **1.002.  
**Tipo:** One-shot.  
**Autora:** Nahi Shite.  
**Advertencias:** Spoiler cap. 23 en adelante.

* * *

**SAO**

**Ahí y en el mundo real.**

Siempre supo que las cosas no iban a terminar bien para ella; lo supo desde que comenzó a ver a su hermano (primo o lo que fuese) de una manera diferente de la que debía, lo supo desde que su corazón se empeñó en acelerarse locamente cuando lo veía, lo supo desde que la sangre se le aglomeró en el rostro, lo supo desde que se dio cuenta que todo lo que se refería a él era importante para ella, y lo reafirmó cuando Kazuto Kirigaya regresó, al fin, de SAO después de dos larguísimos años.

Siempre lo supo, que las cosas no serían buenas, porque se había enamorado de, posiblemente, la única persona de la que no le era permitido enamorarse.

Prácticamente Kazuto había tenido un letrero en mayúscula de "prohibido, aléjate, ¡peligro!", pero, al parecer, ella no había sabido leer.

Kazuto había cambiado: era más amable, la trataba mejor y parecía querer acercarse a ella. Eso fue terrible. Eso le dio esperanzas. Pero también estaba el tema de aquella chica en el hospital llamada Asuna… Obviamente su hermano la amaba a ella.

Las cosas jamás terminarían bien: Kazuto amaba a Asuna, Asuna amaba a Kazuto, Suguha amaba a Kazuto. No había que ser un genio para entender quién sobraba en ese triángulo amoroso. Ella, una idiota enamorada, lo entendió y fue por eso que cuando Leafa conoció a Kirito en ALO… bueno, simplemente decidió enamorarse de él. Era la forma más efectiva de arrancar ese amor insano que sentía hacía su hermano, ya decían por ahí que un clavo saca a otro clavo.

Pero el remedio terminó siendo peor que la enfermedad.

Claro, pero cómo carajos se iba a imaginar ella que Kirito terminaría siendo el mismo Kazuto… Era imposible, no podía ser… Era terriblemente injusto. Nadie podía ser tan de malas en la vida. Pero así era.

Kazuto era Kirito.

La Asuna del hospital era la misma Asuna de la cima del árbol.

Leafa era ella. Leafa estaba enamorada de Kirito. Nuevamente Suguha se había enamorado de su hermano… porque Suguha y Leafa eran la misma cosa.

Debió haber imaginado que algo andaba mal cuando Kirito empezó a gustarle de manera asombrosamente rápida. Cómo no: ¡él era Kazuto, su hermano, el único que le había llegado al corazón!

Cuando supo eso simplemente se derrumbó -¡Kazuto era Kirito, joder!- y ya no pudo más, terminó por dejar salir en palabras y llantos todos los sentimientos que tuvo guardado tanto tiempo. Le dijo todo y él se disculpó… y eso fue una puñalada aún peor en su pecho.

¿Por qué se suponía que él debía disculparse?

La de los sentimientos enfermizos, la de la mente corrompida, la de las acciones incoherentes era ella y no él.

¿Por qué debía disculparse? ¿por no amarla? ¡qué estupidez, si lo correcto era no amarse entre ellos! ¡ella era la que estaba mal, ella era la que debía pedir disculpas!

Él no entendía… se suponía que no debía disculparse ni sentirse mal por ella, eso le hacía las cosas peor. Ni siquiera se sentió aliviada por haber confesado todo, no fue para nada reconfortante, fue algo humillante y horrible. Parecía que el amor era algo así para ella.

Él no podía entenderla, él no podía hacer nada por ella, eso estaba claro… así que por eso le cerró la puerta pidiéndole que se marchara y la dejara sola (para poder llorar a gusto).

_¿Sugu?... Esperaré por ti en Arun, en la terraza del norte._

No llegaré, eso pensó, no estoy tan loca…

* * *

Suguha Kirigaya tiene, oficialmente, destrozado el corazón. Lo tiene mientras sonríe melancólicamente desde el cuerpo de Leafa; ¿ir o no ir? ¿verlo o no verlo? Se había jurado que ni siquiera se acercaría al casco de realidad virtual… pero allí está de nuevo envuelta en ALO, y revolviéndose los sesos al no poder decidir: ¿en realidad está tan loca como para afrontar a Kirito/Kazuto en ese momento?

Por Dios…

Y es ahí cuando llega Recon. Él lo cambia todo, él le dice que jamás la dejará sola, la acorrala para que reciba sus sentimientos, le jura fidelidad a ella, a Leafa… No, a Suguha Kirigaya…

_Leafa-chan…¡Me gustas, Suguha-chan!_

Simplemente no puede soportarlo, es demasiado repentino y es demasiada la sorpresa de esos labios acercándose más y más… así que simplemente lo manda a volar, para luego arrepentirse.

_Qué extraño… Estaba seguro que todo dependía de si tenía las agallas para declararme…_

Y luego ella ríe. No puede evitarlo, es tan hilarante… todo es tan ridículo que no hay más que hacer. Debería aprender una o dos cosas de él, es lo que piensa.

Recon es Nagata Shinichi, y ambos son idénticos. Él es igual ahí y en el mundo real y eso es algo reconfortante en cierta manera.

Por alguna razón, después de las palabras de Recon… No, de Shinichi, se siente aliviada, al menos un poco.

Y lo decide…

Enfrentará a Kirito en un duelo. Enfrentará a su hermano…

Después, posiblemente, le ayude en su lucha para recuperar a Asuna, para conquistar el árbol… pero Recon tendrá que ir con ella.

Seguramente él la seguiría así no se lo pidiera –porque jamás la dejaría sola con ese _Spriggan__- _y es mejor así.

Claro, eso de participar en el rescate de la amada de tu amado no es algo que hace cualquier persona, al menos no una cuerda, pero hace rato había notado que en ella la locura hace fiesta.

Suguha supone que podrá soportarlo, pero al mirar a Recon observarlas con esos ojos verdes llenos de adoración… bueno, simplemente el pensar que él estará ahí con ella, _que nunca la dejará sola _–ni en el juego, ni en la vida real-, al pensar en eso se convence de que, efectivamente, logrará superarlo.

Porque todo será más fácil si la persona que merma su dolor está a su lado, ahí y en el mundo real.

La pelea será más fácil con Recon a su lado… la vida será más fácil con Shinichi tomándole la mano.

**Fin.**


End file.
